exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Coquelicot Tulipa
Coquelicot Tulipa '''is one of the Arcana Witches who embodies '''the Fool. Story Discovering Coquelicot was brought to Levi High School to distance her from people who had a bad influence over her, young thugs who threatened to beat her up and used her while playing on her fears and doubts. She started the year with a clean slate, a new friend - Flora Mitara - and a contact with the mysterious Grimoire of Eliphas which granted her power over the Fool Arcana - an Arcana who took on her mindset and appearance. Coquelicot thus discovered her life as an Arcana Witch, helping out Flora by facing the terrifying Negative Magician, and meeting several other Witches. She quickly came to enjoy her new life, even falling in love with the teacher Jacob Osea. She also protected many Witches either from eachother or from themselves by helping them out against their Negative Arcanas. Finding Purpose All the while, Coquelicot got closer to Jacob, eventually, alongside her rival-turned-girlfriend Jennifer Hena, and eventually had a date with him, on which she discovered a vast threat that would destroy all of her new friends. She further discovered that in another Timeline, she was unable to save them. This caused Coquelicot to be driven to stop this at any cost. Recruiting all Magical Girls with the help of Minerva Stryx, Coquelicot asked to borrow their powers, ready to battle until the end. She crossed the border of the Initium to save Lilian, then fought the terrifying night of Samhain almost on her own, with her friends' magical and moral support. The last obstacle she fought was Jacob himself, who turned out to be the Negative Fool. Refusing to fight him physically, she instead bound her soul to the Negative Fool, which instead of destroying her, awakened part of her hidden heritage - a Twili descent. Her Twili blood now awakened, Coquelicot managed to bear this burden and save Jacob himself. Her purpose finally found, she celebrated alongside her family. Appearance Coquelicot is a young girl whose long red hair are tied in twin tails made to ressemble Sailor Moon's titular characters. She has bright orange eyes and an eternal smirk on her face. She most often wears casual clothes, but in battle or for great occasions, she wears an elegant black-and-green vest reminiscing of her Twili inheritance. Personality Coquelicot is a turbulent, spontaneous and slightly simple-minded girl who lives in the moment and enjoys making mischief. She is chaotic and doesn't easily bow to authority. She makes her own choices and faces her own consequences. This is counterbalanced by Coquelicot's immense sensitivity and desire to put others before herself. She feels like protecting those she sees as her new family is her responsibility and will go to impossible ends to fulfill that, in order not to betray their trust. She is quick at making friends due to her lack of social barriers and passionate honesty. Powers * Arcana Powers: Mastery over the Fool Arcana grants her the ability to copy other people's powers and make it their own. In order to access their full potential, however, other Arcana Witches must willingly entrust their powers to her. * Enhanced Resilience: Even without her powers, she was able to undergo the Fool's painful merging while still remaining herself after fighting for a whole night. Storylines * Tarot Hearts shows Coquelicot as its main protagonist. Trivia * Both Coquelicot and Tulipa refer to the vernacular name of red plants. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Arcana